


Take My Hand

by NightAngelRises



Series: Hogwarts Mystery Gang Shenanigans [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Emmie and Noah are such adorable beans, Every MC exists au, F/M, Gilbert also isn't my OC i'm borrowing him for the fic, Noah isn't my OC i'm borrowing him for this fic, Truth or Dare, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngelRises/pseuds/NightAngelRises
Summary: During a game of Truth or Dare, Emmie and Noah start to realize something about the other.





	Take My Hand

“Alright! Let’s see…” Gil started tapping his chin with his finger as he looks around the room “Emmie! Truth or Dare!”  
Emmie stops and thinks for a second “hmm... Dare!” she grins ready to take on any challenge Gil might throw at her.  
“Dare... Dare... Dare... Oh! I dare you to dance around the circle! Oh! With someone!”  
“so who am I dancing with?” Emmie asks but it didn’t take long before…

“Can I volunteer?” Noah’s excited voice piped up from next to Emmie.  
“Noah, Then” Gil laughs.

Emmie smiles brightly “Okay then” she holds her hand out for Noah to take “Come on then Noah!” laughing with delight as Noah takes her hand and sweeps her into a dramatic waltz pose and as Gil started clapping and humming a jig for them to dance to, Emmie forgets everything else around them. Vaguely Emmie registered the sounds of People clapping and laughing to the tune as she dramatically waltzed in a circle with Noah, but the only thing she could focus on was Noah’s eyes and him humming along to Gilbert's jig. When the dance finished Emmie and Noah took their bow and sat back down, It took them both a few minutes before they realized they hadn’t let go of each other’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Wordcount: 214


End file.
